User blog:OptimusPrime33/Anti-Raiding PSA 3: Allying with Pure Evil + Mapperdonia in Spam Mode
hey everyone as you can see in the title i have two things to report and decided to put them in one blog post because i didn't feel like doing two. so yeah Let's Get Right Into The News... (Intro) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uTPTqTbis4A Anti-Raiding PSA 3: Allying with Pure Evil (even though there hasn't been any raiding involved i still wanted to use that one consisting that both of them is BKB Related and i find it catche) Now BKB has Been block for editing another users page without permission and has also blocked NP33 (My Test Account) ruinning the alliance and for not staying away from him by not ignoring him or leaving him alone on his own wiki and i really have to say this but i cannot be stressed enough from users who edits another users's userpage without permission consisting that it's deemed a form of Vandalism, but in my own mind i like to believe that, that rule should apply to all users especially if your the founder, a admin or a mod (Note:If a User has something on their Userpage which is against a wiki’s rules, then the Mods, Admins and the Wiki Owner have the right to edit your Userpage With or Without your Permission A tip from ChocoMingo which I should of though more about before stating this) and i refuse to let users here who is a Administrator, Moderator or the Owner of another wiki and abuse their own rules by doing stuff like edit anothers Users Page and Etc. on this wiki (Especially when they are known to spread drama) and (I'm going to make a blog post on the PBW about this later) if you are a the Owner, a Moderator or a Administrator of another wiki please do not abuse your own rules and assume you can get away with it. unfortunately i have made a mistake by not explaining the rules for BKB not to get block here properly, and also should have made a 4th one which is that he would not be blocked if he didn't do anything to annoy me and he has done exactly that, but the big mistake i have made is not explaining the "Stay away from NP33 rule" to him properly because when I meant that i meant to stay away from him i really meant that he should of ignored him and left his page alone by not doing anything to it ESPECIALLY BLOCKING HIM, but BKB blocked him anyway, he wouldn't of block him if i have explained that one properly so yeah, and he keeps saying he has changed and he has ran away from the World of Drama, but doing those two thing has diffidently prove to me that BKB is still a little drama queen and won't change, Choco told me that he was trying to change BKB's act but BKB never did (Advice: If your are also trying to Help BKB change his act, then I advice that you should give up at this point, and if he dose say he has, then it’s probably an excuse to try and cover the thing he did wrong Choco has tried, I have Tried and he kept been a little drama queen and it’s kinda impossible to even attempt to help BKB change for life + it’s also a big waste of your time) , and i was also trying to do the same thing by helping him to Ignore users that bring negative feeling his way by using my Test Account (I Also did it just to have fun for making a horrible joke to me on Mapperdonia) and set up those rules for him to see if he can change his act (That's where i have failed my mission), but it also appears i have given up on him, Because He saying that he wants to change, but it appears that he has not done anything to achieve that and has put no effort at all so yeah I'm going to delete everything he said on here and will block and Unfriend him on Dicord later so yeah there's that. Mapperdonia in Spam Mode So this one is a bit weird to me, but it appears that a few of the Admins on Mapperdonia (TheFuturesofEurope Wiki) has been Deleting and Crap Tone of Comments, Threads, Messages, Blogs and Images and Users are Complaining like Crazy saying that there Blogs, Images, Threads, Comments and Messages and have been deleted and don't know the reason as to why and users are think that they might be blocked (Me and NP33 was feeling that way too) or the fact it's an glitch and doing things like opening and closing the browser and refreshing it would solve the solution and still have no idea as to what is going, and the weird thing is half of those Messages, Images, Blogs, Comments and Threads are ones from Users from the Polandball Wiki (I have a hunch that they don't want to hear about problems and drama that is related to the Polandball Wiki but, i am not 100% convinced that is the reason as to why) and the reason to this is a pure mystery to me and i have a feeling that something about this doesn't feel right about this spam deletion thing (Another Idea I might have is probably because I’ve been using my test account to help BKB over on Mapperdonia, and one of the Admins or Mods couldn’t take it so he put the nuke button on me and my Evil Clone/Test Account NP33 Because the Mod or Admin might of thought we where spamming the wiki activity log, but then again some comments, threads, messages, blogs and images where from BKB, CF1 and M11Wrath where also removed which goes to my last theory about PBW problems and drama been on Mapperdonia (I’m going to have a word and sort this situation out if that is the case)), but again i am not sure what's going on over there right now so yeah that's all I've got to say about this... so yeah thats it i will be making a blog post on the PBW later about one of the topics i have stated here stay tuned for that, but in the mean time Till All Are One Everyone - OptimusPrime33 (Aka The Anti-Lemon Hunter) Category:Blog posts